vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Fantasy VII Transcript 2018-07-16
StealthRG Stream Transcript 2018-07-16 Disc 5 Sora meets his team a City street. Vinny tells the team that there may be a watermelone nearby and the King may know more about it. Due to the disc skipping, they were 2 gold coins, to their surprise. With the new found wealth, they chose to go shopping first at the town square. They first talk to a tea merchant as he offers different variety of tea for 66 copper each. Rick tries to talk them out of it, but they insist on buying some tea. The next store is a more of a general merchant as he offers variety of different trinkets. VII convinces Sora to buy the heart in case he meets a catgirl for 70 coppers. As Charles notices a nut, Vinny pays for the nut for 70 copper without talking to the rest of the group. The group contests about the nut as it seems too expensive, but it is already too late. Next they come across a suspicious merchant selling a variety of "pots" that could affect them in different forms of ailments. They couldn't handle the smell and the suspicious merchant as they end up laughing maniacally due to the side affect of the odor. After a short while, as the affect clears out of their system, they come across a small green merchant that offers them a variety of masks. As the merchant mentions that one of their members may need a mask, Vinny lies about being voted of a handsome troll back in 2008. However, Fluffy catches him in the lie, and asks how much for the mask. The Mask merchant mentions each mask costs 10,000 gold. the group immediately runs out as they realized they do not need the mask. Just as they try to go to another store, Vee needed to go to the restroom again. The group notices viles lined up on the floor as Charles practices aiming at them. As Vee returns, Rick decides to have aiming practice as he breaks each vile successfully. Just as they step out of the store, they noticed the merchants all disappeared, and Sora tempts the group to steal a mask, but they contemplate all the possible bad things that could occur to them. Vee then decides that they should at least look at the last shop and they enter the store, but they are not sure what the store really has as the surrounding merchants are all missing. They finally decide to meet the king. Vinny leads the group to the castle, but only to get intercepted by a trio of thieves as they intend to steal the items they just bought. The fight ensues as they prepare to battle. Vee notices that they are not normal bandits as they are.... RP pvpers. First strike from the bunny drains all their mana. The next consecutive attacks effectively hurts Vinny and they also seem to be affected by blind. The group retaliates by Charles meteor only to scathe one of them. Rick, Vee, Sora, and Vinny does successful attacks, but the bandits still remain strong Just as the bandits get ready to attack, the bunny decides to log off as this really wasn't something she wanted to do. As the long battle continues on, Sora finally was able to land a finishing blow on the bandits. They check the loot on the bandits as fluffy checks the foxgirl's bottom. Eventually he pries out an "anuse amulet" and Vee decides to equip it. Fluffy eyes couldn't help but bulge as he had to check for loot... As they were about to check the loot for the ringleader's bandit, they decided to skip him and head towards the gates of the castle. Vinny first notices the king Coney stand with his guards at the castle gates. As Vinny warmly greets each other, Vee awkwardly introduces the group to the King. The King asks Vinny why is he even with these two, as he points at Vee and Sora. Vee and Sora seem to have killed Vinny before, but Vinny tries to forget that had happened. The King mentions that he does have a Watermelone and 10% of the mansion (a toilet) in trade for a quest. As Vee tells the King, they are willing to accept the quest, but first, they need more levels and asks if there is another place they can level. The King mentions a dragon nearby that can help them level high enough to handle the King's quest, as he directs them to pass through the gates to reach the dragon. They follow the trail to come across a sign. Vee reads the sign, "waterfall cavern" and a huge boulder seems to be in there way. Rick cuts through the rock with his portal gun. The surrounding suddenly changes into a picturesque waterfall a small house in the background. The group surveys the area as Vee suggests they should do a quest first nearby, before fighting the Dragon. They noticed a NPC at the house as Sora seems mesmerized with the surrounding. Charles asks if he's alright, as Sora mentions the surrounding is beautiful. Suddenly Charles describes how glorious it would be to set the grass on fire. They greet the NPC as he offers a quest to collect 20 crystals in the cave of time. Charles does not seem to want to take the quest as it seems boring. The NPC mentions the rewards are Magic potion, Health potion, 1,000 exp each and an Anuse Amulet. As the group accepts the quest, the NPC directs them towards the trail. As they reach the end of the trail, they come across Lost again. Lost angrily tells them that she was killed by them and argues with them as Lost also wanted to level too. Lost mentions that her friend may be in trouble as he shows the group where her friend is. They noticed the dragon is facing Lost's friend, as they contemplate whether they should even challenge the dragon. Vinny first slips and falls down to where Lost's friend is as the group hopelessly follows him. Lost and her friend joins the group to face the dragon as they try to negotiate with the dragon.... Vinny first tries to bribe the dragon by giving all of his money, but the dragon only approaches closer. Eventually the negotiation fails as they hesitantly faces level 20 dragon. Due to the max party size, Lost and her friend cannot join the fight until one of them gets knocked out. Rick makes the first strike by doing an uppercut, but doesn't even scratch the great dragon. Fluffy tries his attack only to not even leave any dent on the dragon. Only Sora seem to have some affect on the dragon as he slashes its stomach. Vee and Charles tries their best with little affect as well. Vinny is the last to attack, but little affect. The dragon tramples the group as Rick and Fluffy were immediately knocked out, Lost and her friend joins the fight as Lost attacks the dragon with his tail whip. The debuff successfully lands and Vee and Sora charges a combined assault which landed a critical (small still) blow. charles swings his cane on the dragon only to see the dragon shrug it off. The dragon makes its charge once more and tramples the group. Sora seems to be the only one alive as Sora successfully lands a deathblow to the dragon. Sora seems genuinely surprise as the dragon oddly glitches out. Lost friend finally greets them as Poppy as all the members gather their 20 crystals. As they try to gather the crystals, the dragon suddenly appears behind them. They quickly use their hearthstone to escape back to the entrance successfully. Sora realized that he had to hold Charles' hand to get out of the cave. Just as Sora was ready to cleanse himself with Sudoka, they stop him telling him it is not worth it. They turn in the crystals as the group receives their items. Lost and Poppy also turns in their quest as they receive 100gold. The group suddenly realize they had chosen the wrong reward as Poppy offers if they want to join them on a quest that gives 10,000 gold and a watermelone in order to expel demons in a Cathedral. The group seem excited that they are able to receive the watermelone as a reward. Rick opens a portal with his portal gun to the Cathedral. As they reach the entrance of the Cathedral, they noticed the level range of the area is level 15+. Although they do not seem prepared for this Cathedral, Sora, once again seems mesmerized by the Cathedral. A little bit of idle chatting continues as they decide to enter the Cathedral. They enter the Cathedral and notices a casket chained at the center of the podium. Vee tries to thank Poppy for the quest, but cannot seems to say her name right. Lost offers to change her name to poopy at Vee's request. Vee notices Lost is an engineer and they have some small chat. as they reach the center of the Cathedral, they noticed a shining knight standing there. The knight shows the Watermelone, but tells them they will have to take it from his cold, dead hands. A boss battle ensues as sora initiates the attack. The group attacks with little effect as it is the Knight's turn to attack. Charles and Rick had been killed with a single shot as Poppy and Lost joins the fight. The group continues their attack by Sora attack with a zig zag strike. Then Vee casts Blizzara with an effective blow. Lost buffs Sora with an attack buff only for the knight to take his turn to strike. He confuses Vee and effectively strikes the group. Sora strikes once more as the knight starts struggling to maintain his stance. Vee tries to attack again with blizzara only to strike down Fluffy.(edited) Vinny strikes with an effective blow. The knight strikes down Lost and Vee and injures Sora heavily. Sora was able to land a final strike by impaling the knight. Sora quickly cleans his sword on Charles' Scarf. Poppy takes the gold and armor as Vee takes the Anuse Amulet and a Watermelone. Poppy tries to tell that her name is Poppy to Vee, but he only says Poopy. Eventually Lost and Poppy offers their thanks and appreciate working together. Vee tries to convince to invite Lost to join their party. Lost agrees to join the party and couldn't help but appreciate having more friends on his friends list. Before they leave, Lost instructs them that there is something they need to do..... Insert disc 6..... Category:Sora Fantasy VII Transcripts